


暴露疗法

by ken649



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ken649/pseuds/ken649
Summary: 在未来经历了惨烈战斗的露琪娜孤身一人回到过去，库洛姆和军师发现她有些不对劲。





	暴露疗法

当妹妹的惊呼声在身后响起时，伊利斯的年轻王子恨不得掐死刚才的自己。  
从天而降的敌人是从没见过的类型，多花了他一点时间，就是这一点时间，让他来不及赶到妹妹的身边。要是因为自己的失误使妹妹在这里丧命，他一定一辈子都不会原谅自己的。  
可就在那不似活物的奇怪敌人举起斧子准备劈下的瞬间，一个不熟悉的人影迅速将莉兹扑倒在草丛里，躲过了那一击。  
库洛姆稍微愣了一下，这个时间这个地点，会是谁呢？但是妹妹的危机显然还没有解除，不管来人是谁，自己都必须好好利用他争取来的这段宝贵的时间。法尔西昂悍然出鞘，于要害处将敌人一分为二。  
库洛姆还没松一口气，又有一批敌人袭来，在赶来的自警团伙伴的帮助下，才将它们全部消灭。等他总算想起来救命恩人时，那人早已不见了踪影。  
莉兹有些焦急：”他怎么一个人走了啊？明明为了救我受了伤，我可以为他治疗一下啊。“  
”他受伤了？“  
”我听到他叫了一声，而且有血腥味，应该是被擦伤了。“  
”那可真是……真应该好好报答他。你看到他的长相了吗？“  
”嗯……我看到他的腰间有佩剑，穿了披风，啊！还有，他脸上戴了面具！“  
”戴面具的剑士吗？好像不认识这种人……算了，既然在国内，总有一天会再遇到的吧。“

不久后，他果然又遇见了那位曾有过一面之缘的剑士，但却是在他意料之外的地点——邻国的斗技场。  
当他听说西王方面的代表是马尔斯时，着实迷惑了很长时间，马尔斯，传说中的英雄王，是圣王家早已故去的先祖，却在这个时间出现在这里？  
他将疑惑与自警团的军师分享，鲁弗雷因为不清楚这片大陆的历史，尚能保持冷静地分析道：”如果马尔斯是千年前的英雄王，那么，可能是某个人借用了他的名字，想给对手，也就是我们，造成压力。“  
”他不会得逞的，“库洛姆将手搭在腰间的佩剑上：”让那个冒牌货试试法尔西昂的威力！“  
可是他真的站在斗技场中与那位马尔斯面对面时，他又动摇了。那戴着面具、穿着披风的剑士，从头到尾都符合莉兹对她的救命恩人的描述，但对方手中拿着的分明就是伊利斯圣王代代相传的圣剑，和自己手中拿着的那把圣剑一模一样。库洛姆彻底陷入了混乱，难道对方真的是穿越时空而来的英雄王？  
因为对方实在让人摸不清底细，对老祖宗或救命恩人刀剑相向又太过大逆不道，库洛姆与他交手的时候最终选择了放水，但就算他未尽全力，也感觉对方应付起来相当吃力。不同于库洛姆自己选择放水的游刃有余，马尔斯在那不算凌厉的攻势下狼狈地四处躲闪，甚至没能还上几次手。  
直到同伴们来到身边编队、准备接下来的组队对抗时，库洛姆还在疑惑西王为什么要选一个水平如此之次的剑士作为大将。鲁弗雷则认为对方可能是因为专精指挥才疏于对剑术的锻炼，不可掉以轻心。  
战况不可能每次都向意料之中的方向发展，当库洛姆和索瓦雷被敌方的魔法师和战士牵制住时，鲁弗雷毫不犹豫地改变了策略，带着剩余的人迎战已经向他们冲来的马尔斯。鲁弗雷善于以头脑和战术取胜，但也不是手无缚鸡之力的人，再加上身边有弗雷德里克、维克等人支援，他有自信能够解决这位技艺不精的剑士。  
但甫一交手，鲁弗雷就发现情况不妙。敌方大将仿佛换了个人一般，步法敏捷、剑术犀利，一招一式都直指他防守最薄弱的地方，连吟唱咒语的空隙都没给他留下，这让鲁弗雷一时疲于招架。维克在一旁见了，大笑两声：”这不是很厉害吗？让我来会会你！“说罢把两个重甲骑士都丢给弗雷德里克对付，自己抽身出来，抡起斧头直奔马尔斯面门。马尔斯飞起一脚把鲁弗雷逼退，横剑挡住了战士的一击。  
有维克解围，鲁弗雷才得了空，向马尔斯没有防守的背后发射了两个火球。马尔斯在腹背受敌的情况下，不慌不忙地纵身一跃，利用自身的体重一剑斩下，把维克都逼得后退了几步。不知道为何，向来好战的维克居然没有继续进攻，而是面露惊讶之色愣在原地。鲁弗雷赶紧后退两步，他可不想再在没有同伴的情况下和对面的大将一对一，他用魔法缠住对手，且战且退，直到队里的两个骑士赶来。不管是多强的剑士，在面对两个用枪的骑士和一个提供远程支援的法师时，最终都会败下阵来。

当其他人沉浸在胜利的喜悦中时，鲁弗雷偷偷把维克拉到一边，问他为什么会在战斗中走神。维克本来都喝得有些醉醺醺的，一听到这个问题眼神里就多了几分清明，他很严肃地跟鲁弗雷说：”那个马尔斯……他的剑法和库洛姆几乎一模一样。“  
”这……可能吗？会不会是你记错了？“  
”开什么玩笑？你是在怀疑我吗？“酒精上头的人激动起来：”鲁弗雷，我跟你说，我是整个自警团与库洛姆切磋最多的人！除了……除了库洛姆本人，就属我对他的剑法最熟悉了！“  
”抱歉，不是怀疑你，而是这个信息，实在有些奇怪。“  
”就……就是啊，要不然本大爷怎么可能会犹豫，不过是个还算有点本事的剑士而已……“  
见对方又开始喝，鲁弗雷便不再和醉汉纠缠，转头想去告诉库洛姆这个消息。他翻遍了整个宴会厅也没找到他想找的人，还被大悦的东王硬灌了几杯酒，从没喝过酒的他哪里受得住菲利亚最好的烈酒，几小杯下肚就晕晕乎乎地靠在窗户边上，却意外地看见了站在外面的库洛姆和马尔斯。  
马尔斯趁没人注意到他时向王宫外走，却被库洛姆堵在了庭院里。伊利斯的王子抱着双臂站在门口：”你又准备偷偷地溜走吗？“  
他见对方不吱声，继续说道：”别这样，其实我是想向你道谢的。那天晚上在伊利斯城外，从尸兵手里救下莉兹的就是你吧？真的非常感谢，我库洛姆欠你一份人情，日后一定会报答你。“  
马尔斯只轻轻地点了点头，沉默着想要从库洛姆身边过去，却被故意拦住，这才抬头看了他一眼：”还有什么事吗？“  
”马尔斯，你怎么了？“  
”什么？“  
”你的状态不对。我刚才看到你和鲁弗雷交手，和跟我对战时完全不一样。你当时很慌乱，好像不敢直面我一样。你在害怕什么吗？“  
”……这和你没有关系吧？“  
”我只是想帮助你……哎！“  
等鲁弗雷赶到时，只看见了马尔斯融入夜色中的背影，还有愣在原地的库洛姆。或许是库洛姆脸上的表情过于精彩，理智已经飞走的鲁弗雷咯咯笑了起来，然后身子一歪就要向旁边摔倒。库洛姆赶紧伸手扶住了他，自然也就没有机会去追赶那个神出鬼没的剑士，最终只能嘟囔一句：”真是个神秘的人啊。“

再次见到马尔斯展现他惊人的实力，便是在伊利斯城保护当时还是圣王的艾梅丽娜的时候了。马尔斯突然出现在王宫内，声称他预测到不久的未来佩雷吉亚人想要暗杀圣王，期间与敌方暗杀者发生冲突时还不小心暴露了自己一直隐藏的性别。对于这种谜团重重的人所说的话，库洛姆和鲁弗雷自然是将信将疑，但事关重大，为保险起见还是回到了圣王的寝宫看看情况，结果还真的撞见了率领着一众士兵准备破门而入的法乌达。  
按鲁弗雷的指挥，库洛姆带着自警团的人们向法乌达所在的方向出击，临阵倒戈的盖亚则和莉兹、马尔斯留在后方保护艾梅丽娜。事后盖亚向他们抱怨，马尔斯实在太强了，她一个人堵在房间门口就把前线漏下来的那些士兵全都打败了，盖亚躲在圣王寝室内百无聊赖，帮艾梅丽娜开了个尘封已久遗失了钥匙的箱子，又把身上带着的糖果拿出来，三个人一起全部吃完了。他说了这么多，大致意思是叫库洛姆补偿他因为无聊吃掉的那些糖，库洛姆一脚把他踢出去让他去骚扰负责管账的鲁弗雷，自己在营帐里回忆往事。  
时常给予他们帮助又突然消失的马尔斯，今天露出了一直隐藏在面具下的脸，真实身份其实是女人这件事倒不是特别令库洛姆惊讶（虽然这样就可以排除传说中的英雄王这一可能性，库洛姆也不用再因为曾经对老祖宗挥剑而感到惴惴不安），毕竟他们自警团里就有不少实力高超的女中豪杰，他总感觉有马尔斯身上有值得在意的地方，却怎么也不能捉住这一丝线索、摸到隐藏在迷雾下的真相。  
不如去找鲁弗雷商量……不对，鲁弗雷现在应该正因为自己丢过去的麻烦而苦恼呢，库洛姆懊恼地捂住了脸。不行，库洛姆，从头开始仔细想一想，第一次见面，是伊利斯城外的山崖边上，就是那晚尸兵从天而降，马尔斯随后出现保护了莉兹。第一印象全靠莉兹转述，用剑、面具、披风，还有为了保护她受伤……啊！就是这里！她的战斗力忽高忽低，仔细想想，和自己单挑的那一场打得非常软弱，但对上鲁弗雷和佩雷吉亚士兵时又非常能打……当时就感觉她好像在躲着自己一样，可是，为什么对尸兵也？以她后来表现出的身手，一个人解决那两个不太强的尸兵也完全不是问题，她当时明明有佩剑在身，却连剑都没有拔出来，还受了伤。难道是，不仅害怕我，也害怕尸兵吗？可是，尸兵明明是那晚第一次出现，面对初次见面的敌人通常会害怕成那样吗？嗯……仔细一想真的有很多疑点啊，库洛姆挠挠脑袋，决定下次再见面时一定把这些奇怪的事情好好问清楚，或许真的有他能帮上忙的地方呢。  
库洛姆没想到的是，这晚之后，他再也没有机会当面问马尔斯这些问题了。如同突然失控开始狂奔的马匹一样，历史的洪流把每个人都卷入其中，艾梅丽娜去世，库洛姆肩上又多了圣王这副担子。他就是全伊利斯的希望，因此他不能倒下，也不会倒下，有他在的队伍永远士气高涨，他背负着姐姐的遗愿和法尔西昂，一路杀进佩雷吉亚的最深处，高举沾染鲜血的双手，在暗愚王内心空无一物的沙漠中宣告了伊利斯菲利亚联军的胜利。一次胜利的入侵和一次胜利的反击，给双方留下的都只有满目疮痍，战后需要重建的不仅是倒塌的房屋，更是人们伤痕累累的心。同时，圣王的婚礼也被提上日程，随后就是照顾怀孕的妻子，和处理国家事务一起，把库洛姆的生活塞得满满的，在战场上遇见的神秘剑士也逐渐被他遗忘，直到，再次踏上佩雷吉亚领土的时候。

父亲？库洛姆皱起眉头，仔细端详面前的长发马尔斯，而马尔斯也正努力地与他对视。他这才发现，马尔斯左眼中有代表着圣王血统的圣痕，而那形状和位置，都和他们刚出生的女儿一模一样。可是他们出发前明明把尚是婴儿的女儿留在了伊利斯，那么，眼前的这位使用法尔西昂的年轻剑士只能是来自未来的了。说起来超出常理，可这种证据摆在眼前时，也容不得他再怀疑了。库洛姆深吸一口气，有些犹豫地开口：”露琪娜，你就是用那把剑，一直战斗到现在的吗？“  
听到亡故已久的父亲再次用熟悉的声音喊出自己的名字时，露琪娜终于能放下肩上的一切，像小时候一样落下泪来。自从父母战死，她就没有掉过一滴眼泪，在孤立无援的未来，哭是最没有用的一种行为，但现在的她不是领导全人类的圣王，而是父亲库洛姆的长女。  
虽然还没有实感，但看到女儿在自己面前哭泣，还是不可避免地令库洛姆感到心疼。他不知道露琪娜在未来经历了什么样的战斗，但是需要年轻的孩子采用回到过去这种没有办法的办法，想必情况已经不能更糟了。来自另一个时空的女儿看起来还没有现在的自己大， 就已经背负了那么沉重的东西，库洛姆一边在心里唾弃未来的自己的失职，一边伸出手去，想要帮女儿拭掉脸上的泪。但他还没有触碰到露琪娜，就见她浑身一颤，几乎是下意识地躲开了他的手。  
对方出乎意料的行为让库洛姆当场愣住。露琪娜也意识到自己刚才的失态，尴尬地躲避父亲的目光，道歉道：”对不起，我……“  
”露琪娜，“库洛姆直接出声打断了她：”你可以看着我说话吗？“  
库洛姆可以看出露琪娜努力地想要与他目光相交，但她好像被什么力量阻拦一般，总是在即将成功的前一刻惊慌地移开视线，尝试几次未果后，她甚至开始颤抖起来：”对不起，父亲……我做不到……“  
”……“库洛姆皱起眉头，现在他终于可以断定，露琪娜就是在害怕他，如同害怕尸兵一样害怕他，”未来的我，对你做了什么过分的事情吗？“  
露琪娜抿唇，她在犹豫。要说吗？虽然很想和还健在的父亲亲近，但是要说的话，就必须要在脑中重演那些令她恐惧的、不堪回首的事情，光是想象要回忆那些事情，就足以让她害怕到发抖。她痛苦地闭上眼睛：”对不起，我果然还是……“  
”没关系的，露琪娜，不用勉强自己。你不需要道歉，需要道歉的是我。对不起，在你需要的时候我不能陪在你身边，还对你做了过分的事情，我真是一个不称职的父亲。“  
圣王将手搭在祖传的圣剑上，许下了最为庄重的承诺：”不过，这一次，我不会再让你痛苦了。我会和你一起改变未来。“

回到营地后，库洛姆第一时间叫上鲁弗雷和斯米娅，和他们商量露琪娜的事情。  
”所以说，这位马尔斯其实是来自未来的你们的女儿？“鲁弗雷的表情很复杂，这种事情对于负责掌控全局的军师来说大概有些难以接受。斯米娅倒是接受得很快，她抓住露琪娜的手仔细打量她，笑眯眯地说：”原来长大之后是这个样子的啊，真的很像我们，留在皇宫里的你还只有这么一点点大哦。“  
露琪娜脸都有些红：”……母亲，别说了！“  
鲁弗雷转头问库洛姆：”还有什么事？如果只是介绍新成员的话，没必要单独找我们来吧？“  
”不愧是鲁弗雷。是这样的，刚才和露琪娜相处的过程中我发现她的状态不太对劲。“  
”不对劲是指？“  
”她好像非常怕我。“库洛姆转过去问当事人：”可以给他们示范一下吗？“  
得到许可后，他向露琪娜伸出手，露琪娜光是看着他向自己伸手的动作，就浑身僵硬地想要躲开。  
”未来的库洛姆大人对女儿太严厉了？“  
”不，斯米娅，不是这个问题吧……“  
”没那么简单。她已经对你感到恐惧了，这可不是父亲的严厉能造成的。库洛姆，你是对的，这个状态确实不太正常。最近开始的？“  
”不，两年前我们遇见的时候就是这样了。你和她交过手，还记得吗？她的剑法很好，可是面对我就发挥不出应有的实力。还有她第一次和我见面的时候，那时候尸兵突然出现，是她保护了莉兹，但是受了伤。以她后来表现出的实力来看，如果能拔出剑，肯定不至于受伤。“  
”这样来看，可能是之前的经历造成了一些心理创伤。如果想治疗的话应该有办法，只是我对这个方面不太了解，要先去查一些书才能初步制定一个方案。露琪娜，你想要治疗吗？“  
”要说不想那是不可能的吧……“露琪娜苦笑道：”好不容易与父亲相见，却连正常的接触都做不到，之前一直都很小心地绕开尸兵，既然加入了你们，我不想成为累赘。所以，拜托你了，鲁弗雷。“  
”好。那我们的出航先推后几天吧？我得去菲利亚或者伊利斯的藏书室找找有没有相关的书。今天大家就先去睡吧，已经很晚了。“

在大家已经开始准备休息的时候，自警团的人们认识了一位令人惊讶的新同伴。  
”库洛姆，你今天被砸到脑袋了？“维克挑起一边的眉毛，对圣王口吐大不敬的话：”未来来的是什么意思？你在构思小说？“  
米丽埃尔推了推眼镜：”虽然库洛姆不是会开这种玩笑的人，可是这种有悖常理的事情我无法相信。“  
”我觉得这事可信，你们看这位王女，确实有皇族身上特有的那种优雅的风度。美丽而优雅的小姐，改天我们一起去喝一杯如何？“  
”维奥尔大人，让密涅瓦咬你哦？“  
又闹起来了吗……库洛姆拿出领导者的威严清了清嗓子，确定大家的注意力又重新回到他身上后再度开口道：”大家，我知道这有点难以接受，但是请看她的眼睛，那里面的圣痕就是铁证。“  
有人惊呼道：”真的有圣痕哎！“  
斯米娅适时补充道：”这个圣痕和我们刚出生的女儿一模一样。“  
见证了库洛姆和斯米娅婚礼的众人顿时陷入沉默。圣王的血统是无法伪造的，而现任圣王又毫无疑问是相处已久的自警团团长……  
库洛姆善解人意地道：”我知道大家一时难以接受，我一开始也不敢相信。反正露琪娜以后就会加入我们了，大家可以慢慢相处，今天就先去休息吧。先重新分配一下帐篷吧。斯米娅和莉兹，和露琪娜住一起可以吗？“  
莉兹对时空穿越者充满好奇，兴奋地缠着她问了许多东西，直到抵抗不住困意时才作罢。露琪娜长出一口气，闭上眼睛，今天一天经历的事情不少，她实在是累了，与年轻的父母成功相认也让她感到安心，于是没有像往常一样受繁杂思维的干扰，很快便沉沉睡去。  
可是到了半夜，梦魇再一次潜入她的脑中。巨大的邪龙嘲笑她的无能，地狱的业火烧尽了王城的房屋，无数的人在火海中惨叫哭号，她一刻不停地挥剑斩杀尸兵，却有更多的敌人潮水一般涌上来将她包围。当她精疲力竭到剑都握不住时，面前的尸兵突然变成了面色惨白的亡父的模样，对她伸出手来……  
斯米娅向来睡得不深，当身边的人不安地翻来翻去并发出呻吟时她就醒了，她在黑暗中睁着眼睛等了一会，情况甚至变得更加糟糕，露琪娜开始在梦中抽泣，压抑着声音说着梦话。斯米娅努力地分辨出了”父亲……不要……“这样的字眼，结合睡前丈夫所说的话，她变得忧心忡忡起来，于是起身点燃了灯。  
莉兹被灯光一晃也醒了，揉着眼睛问怎么了，斯米娅就示意她去看新成员。即使在微弱的灯光下，也能看见露琪娜紧锁着眉，脸上全是冷汗。  
莉兹提议道：”她看起来好像在做噩梦，我们叫醒她吧？“  
于是斯米娅把提灯交给莉兹，抓住露琪娜的肩膀一边摇晃一边呼唤她的名字，过了一会，露琪娜醒了过来。她刚睁开眼睛时的样子不像一般人从梦中醒来那样迷茫，反而眼神里满是戒备和警惕，似乎是习惯性地在身侧摸了一下，但什么东西都没摸到，这才彻底清醒过来：”……母亲？怎么了吗？“  
”你好像在做什么噩梦，所以我们把你叫醒了，没事吧？“  
迎着年轻母亲担心的目光，露琪娜才发觉自己从脖颈到背后全是冷汗，确实是做噩梦了。露琪娜回到这边后，基本已经习惯了每次醒来身上粘腻的感觉，她几乎每天都会被梦魇缠身，没能真正地好好休息过。自己扎营时，通常会在凌晨自己惊醒，被同伴叫醒还是有点新鲜的体验，所以她下意识地以为是敌袭，要不是法尔西昂不在身边，可能就顺手拿起来误伤到同伴了。为了不让母亲更加担心，她尽可能地扯动僵硬的嘴角露出一个微笑：”没事，一个梦而已。“  
”那个……“斯米娅犹豫了一下，最终还是开口问道：”你刚才在梦中又提到了父亲，未来的库洛姆大人到底做了什么，可以和我说说吗？“  
露琪娜小声嘟囔了一句”原来我会说梦话啊……“，然后用说来话长这个理由把母亲提出地话题搪塞了过去。  
”也是，现在是睡觉的时间，不好好睡觉明天会没有精神的。“斯米娅一边说着，一边把露琪娜按回床铺里，自己也躺下，侧过身子把露琪娜揽进了自己的怀中。  
”欸？母亲您这是在做什么？“温暖的触感和久违的熟悉气味让露琪娜慌乱起来。难道母亲看出了自己的恐惧？不应该啊，这种情绪刚才应该好好地隐藏起来了才对。  
斯米娅有些不好意思地解释道：”对，对不起！我是想，如果我抱着你的话，你会不会能睡得安稳一些。我听说这样的动作能让孩子觉得安心，不知道对你有没有用……也许没有吧，毕竟我们的年龄都差不多……“  
她说着说着自己没了信心，就尴尬地准备放手，可是露琪娜却把脑袋更深地埋进她的怀里，并且回抱住了她不让她走：”这样就很好。我想要母亲多抱抱我，可以吗？“  
”呀，那当然了。“对方出乎意料的反应让斯米娅非常开心，她还大胆地轻轻拍着女儿的背。  
莉兹熄灭了灯，笑道：”斯米娅，好像妈妈哦。“  
”我本来就是妈妈了呀，对不对，露琪娜？“  
明明知道别人已经看不见自己的表情了，可露琪娜还是觉得脸上有点发烫，她赶紧转移话题：”该睡觉了。母亲，晚安。“  
”晚安，露琪娜。“  
有同伴在身边，一切重要的东西都失而复得，躺在母亲怀中的露琪娜不再颤抖，度过了自懂事以来最安心的一个夜晚。

几天后，露琪娜在主将的帐篷里见到了顶着硕大黑眼圈的鲁弗雷，着实把她吓了一跳：”你……没事吗？“  
军师有点神情萎靡，不过声音还不算太虚弱：”没事，就是这几天一直泡在藏书室里，没有特别睡好。“  
”因为我的事，让你如此费心，抱歉。“  
”不，你不需要道歉，是我很想帮助你，才不知不觉就……“他感觉到库洛姆从帐篷的另一头远远地投来责备的目光，干笑了两声，转移话题道：”那我们还是来说正事吧。我本来对这方面不太了解，所以查阅了很多相关的书籍，至少是摸清了现在的状况。  
”露琪娜现在，毫无疑问是一种心理创伤。举个例子，军队里的新兵第一次上战场杀人都会多少有些害怕对吧？第一次杀死活生生的人后，很多人在接下来的一段时间内都会变得怕血、不敢杀活的家畜，这就是心理创伤。心理创伤的程度有轻有重，心理承受能力比较好的新兵，他恢复的时间会短一些，但比较脆弱的，或者是经历了比较血腥的战斗的新兵，可能很长一段时间内都没办法摆脱杀人的恐惧。据露琪娜自己说，来到这个世界已经过去两年多了，直到现在也没走出来，一是因为她一直单独行动，一直处于神经紧绷的状态，恢复起来非常缓慢，更重要的一点是，她之前经历的战斗的惨烈超乎我们的想象，如果不加以干涉，给她留下伴随一生的心理阴影也是非常有可能的。  
”至于如何治疗，同样以新兵为例，怎么才能让新兵不害怕杀人？答案是多杀几次，习惯了就不再害怕了。如果你能多和这边的库洛姆多接触几次，留下他不会伤害你的印象的话，应该就不会再害怕他了。也就是说，露琪娜，你必须要直面自己的恐惧，如果只是一味的逃避，那情况就不会好转。直面恐惧的过程一定是痛苦的，即便如此，你也选择接受治疗吗？“  
露琪娜坚决地点头：”是。我已经下定决心了，不管多困难，总不会难过改变未来吧？“  
”那好，那我们现在就可以开始了。库洛姆，来。“后一句话是冲着远处的圣王说的，他为了不让女儿害怕，特地坐在帐篷的另一端，听到他的军师叫他，就屁颠颠地跑过去。  
”现在是你们父女友好相处的时间了，你们可以尝试着接触一下吗？“  
库洛姆先去看露琪娜，发现对方还是不太敢和他有眼神接触后，又犹豫地去看鲁弗雷，得到鲁弗雷的许可暗示后，才犹豫着慢慢伸出手：”露琪娜，我要开始了？“  
露琪娜闭上眼睛点点头，但即使闭着眼睛，还是在库洛姆快要碰到她的时候猛地后退了一大步。  
……三人面面相觑了一会，鲁弗雷拍拍库洛姆的腰带，示意他把佩剑取下来。法尔西昂掉在木箱上发出沉闷的响声，可接下来的几次尝试也都失败了，当露琪娜强迫自己不后退时，她的身子就弓得像一只受到惊吓的猫，身上每一块肌肉都在抗拒来自父亲的触碰。  
”鲁弗雷……“即便是库洛姆，连续被女儿拒绝后也闷闷不乐地趴在椅背上：”这样不行啊……“  
团里最聪明的军师低着头想了半天也没想出什么有效的方法，最后一拍脑袋出了个馊主意：”试试强硬点的方法怎么样？“普通的方法不起效，那么即使粗暴一点，也比总在原地踏步要好，鲁弗雷本来是这么想的，直到露琪娜将剑指向他。  
一开始的状况非常和谐，甚至鲁弗雷还征求到了当事人的同意（虽然很犹豫），但是当鲁弗雷使了点劲扭住她的手腕时，异变突生。  
几乎是一瞬间，露琪娜没被控制住的那只手就握成了拳，直接砸在了鲁弗雷脸上。习惯以头脑和魔法取胜的军师完全没料到这种事，结结实实地挨了一拳，惊呼一声向后栽倒。  
”鲁弗雷！”库洛姆条件反射地想去阻止打人者，可是看到露琪娜那因充血而发红的双眼，硬生生停住了脚步，本来一切都是因他而起的，他现在冲上去只会让情况更加恶化……  
”库洛姆……做得好……“就在他犹豫的时间内，鲁弗雷已经自己站起来了，虽然稍微有些狼狈，但看起来伤得不重。他一手捂住正在流血的鼻子，另一只手已经从怀中掏出了从不离身的魔法书：”她的状态不对劲，我们得想办法阻止她。“  
”用魔法吗？会伤到她吧？“  
”笨蛋，你好歹看一眼现在的情况啊。“在库洛姆身后，露琪娜已经抽出了法尔西昂，剑尖直指二人。看样子，他们是不得不在帐篷里打一架了，鲁弗雷暗自叹了口气，后悔没有把雷电剑带在身旁。就在他准备吟唱咒语时，一个人影从外面携着风冲进来，把背对入口站着的露琪娜直接扑倒在地。  
”弗雷德里克？“来人正是忠心耿耿的近卫骑士。他站起来解释说自己一直在这附近，听到库洛姆的叫声就赶了过来，结果正好遇见需要他帮忙解围的场面。  
鲁弗雷收起魔法书向他道谢，而库洛姆更担心自己的女儿：”露琪娜呢？有没有事？“  
”没事的，库洛姆大人，我只是把她打晕了。那么，接下来可以告诉我刚才发生了什么吗？”

露琪娜醒来被告知自己大闹营地，还胖揍了军师一顿，顿感头大，愧疚地回去和鲁弗雷道歉。鲁弗雷面色如常，脸上也没有伤痕（这种小伤用回复杖治疗起来很简单），看到露琪娜的表情反而先站起来道歉：”对不起，是我一时心急用了粗暴的方式，才让你失控的。“  
”我才想说对不起，我都不知道我会那样……“  
”不知道吗……“鲁弗雷眼睛一亮，追问道：”那你也不记得刚才的事情了？“  
”是，是别人和我说的。”  
”不错，那我们手上掌握的条件又多了一个。“鲁弗雷从自己的帐篷里顺手捡了把青铜剑，在地上画了画：”目前已知：一，害怕尸兵。二，害怕库洛姆，解除武装的也不行。三，被粗暴地压制的话会暴走。四，暴走时是无意识的状态，可以说是本能行为。根据我们刚刚得知的第二点，至少能得出一个初步结论，在未来伤害她的库洛姆，并不是用武器的。这个结论也比较合理，作为在未来肩负人类的命运的战士，不该软弱到因为一次战斗中的惨败就留下如此深重的心理阴影。但是再具体的东西就不是能猜出来的了，露琪娜，这需要你的帮助，你愿意具体说一下你的经历吗？如果知道具体的经历的话，就能有更好的方案了。“  
”这……恐怕有点难，“露琪娜为难道：”说实话，我再也不想回忆那段经历了，平时我也尽可能地不去想……“  
”我知道这很不好受，可是一味逃避是更不可行的，几天前你不就下定决心了吗？和别人讲述也是一种有效的治疗手段，而且，这里很安全，你不会再受到伤害了。请相信我们，在这里的大家都是真心地想帮助你。“  
面对军师眼里闪耀着的希望，露琪娜还是败下阵来，自绝望而来的她所追求的东西就在那里，都已经到这一步了，再轻言放弃的话，为了她而留在绝望之地的同伴也不会原谅她的。  
”我知道了，那就拜托了。“

露琪娜再进鲁弗雷的帐篷里时，那里面坐着的人换成了斯米娅。  
”库洛姆在这里大概还是会给你增加压力，斯米娅应该可以吧。如果中途感觉承受不住，请一定随时叫停，我们都可以出去，让你冷静一下。“看到露琪娜点头后，他接着说下去：”今天的任务是，你自己描述在未来经历的事情，越详细越好。可以不从你最害怕的那些事情开始，我们慢慢来，聊一聊，先说一下……未来的情况吧。“  
”是。未来的情况的话，如你们所知，邪龙基姆雷复活，毁灭了伊利斯，还有整个世界。受基姆雷控制的尸兵根本杀不完，活着的人每天都在逃命，东躲西藏，过着毫无尊严的生活。我们尝试再进行一次觉醒仪式，但宝玉无论如何也凑不齐……已经不存在能打倒基姆雷的手段了，虽然我会和活下来的人说，人类还有没输，但其实我心里也很清楚，那已经是没有一点希望的情况了。“  
她的语气很悲伤，不过还算正常。”确实是很绝望的未来啊，那你呢？在来这边之前在做什么？“  
”我和我的同伴，啊，他们都是现在自警团成员的儿女，我们会在各处寻找存活的人类，保护他们，主要是和尸兵战斗。“  
”是吗，那你回来了，你的同伴们呢？“  
”他们……他们为了掩护我穿过时空之门，留在了那边，只有我一个人回来了。“  
”他们很信任你。“  
”是的。他们是最棒的同伴。“说这句话的时候，露琪娜脸上终于露出了笑容，”就算只是为了他们，我也一定要改变未来。“  
”回到刚才的话题，如果只是普通地和尸兵战斗，你不会变成这样。那是什么变故？“  
”……“  
”那，变故发生的那一天，可以回忆一下吗？“  
露琪娜皱起眉头，几乎是一句一顿地开始慢慢叙述：”那一天，我没有像平常一样和同伴一起行动，我回了一趟被毁了大半的皇宫，去……找点东西，因为不久后我就要进行穿越了。然后在那里，遇到了大批尸兵的袭击。“  
”基姆雷安排的？“  
”我觉得是这样的，那里本来已经没有尸兵了，而且同时他们的营地也遭到了袭击，他们为了掩护不能战斗的人逃离，没能来帮我。我也没有在等他们，我们每次行动前都会约好，优先去救更多的人。“  
”后来你一个人杀了所有的尸兵吗？“  
”当然不是，敌人数量太多了，我只能尽量战斗。到最后连剑都拿不住，然后，被尸兵抓走了……“  
鲁弗雷也露出了思索的神情：”所以你才活下来了吗？可是基姆雷为什么要这么做，直接杀掉你不是更简单吗？“  
露琪娜咬住牙，手也紧紧地握成拳，整个人肉眼可见地颤抖起来。不会又来一次吧……鲁弗雷紧张地向后挪了挪身子，确保雷电剑在一臂距离内，一边出声安抚：”放松，露琪娜，放松，你不会再受到伤害了，不想说也没有关系，没有人会逼你做些什么……“  
精神状态不太稳定的剑士狠狠地深呼吸了几次，出人意料地再一次开口了：”基姆雷……是故意的！它自认为不可能会输，为了打压我们，就把我抓走……羞辱我……“她的声音很低，好像那些语句是从肺中被挤出来的，但是任谁都能听出，那里面饱含着浓烈的恨意。  
这几句话好像耗尽了她全部的力气，说完，她就用手掩着脸，蜷缩在座椅上小声啜泣起来。一时间营帐里没人再说话。一片寂静中，一直坐在一旁没什么动作的斯米娅突然站起来，抱住了来自未来的女儿。  
不光鲁弗雷，露琪娜本人也被她的举动吓到，抬起还染着泪的脸看向母亲。  
斯米娅抚摸她柔顺的头发，只说了一句：”露琪娜，你已经做得很好了。“  
就是这么简单的一句话，却让露琪娜彻底褪去了坚强的外壳，趴在母亲怀里毫无保留地嚎啕大哭起来。  
鲁弗雷识趣地往外走，却在门口和弯腰偷看的库洛姆撞了个满怀。军师揉着脑门苦着脸问他在干什么，反而被库洛姆捂住嘴拉到一边让他声音小一点。  
原来不被允许进帐篷让库洛姆烦躁不已，他先是在营地里找了个角落练剑，试图让自己平静下来，但因心神不宁连续砍坏几个装物资的木箱后，就被莉兹勒令不许再在营地里练剑。他只好又兜回鲁弗雷的帐篷旁边，像被关在铁笼里的狮子一样在附近走来走去，恰好听到里面一阵不小的动静（鲁弗雷：你连自己女儿的声音都听不出来吗），还以为又打起来了，就蹲在门口从帘子的缝隙里偷看里面的情况，下一秒就被掀帘出来的鲁弗雷撞翻在地。  
库洛姆语速飞快地说完了自己的事，就急着想进去看看女儿，但鲁弗雷只是拉住他摇了摇头，说：”她太累了，让她休息一会儿吧。“

与往常一样，事情的发展正如鲁弗雷所想，迈出艰难的第一步后，往后推进就变得简单起来。即使每天都去和别人讲述经历过的事情，露琪娜也很少再回到那个昏暗的世界了。一开始，她对那些事情进行回忆时还经常头疼、对视野内的男性抱有无差别的敌意，鲁弗雷为此没少吃苦头，被逼得吟唱咒语的语速都大有提升。不过这些付出都是值得的，现在露琪娜已经能有逻辑地梳理未来发生过的事情，甚至回忆起了一些有关敌人信息的有用细节，只是还是不能跨过那些直接造成她的心理创伤的经历。  
鲁弗雷尝试着让她详细描述过几次，得到的反应都比较激烈，但从之前的经历来看，适度的压力反而有利于她的恢复，于是每次都会尽量逼迫她多说一些，即使可能会挨打。露琪娜也非常配合，不管上一次是哭到昏阙过去，还是把自己的掌心剜得血肉模糊，下一次还是会积极地接受治疗，鲁弗雷都不得不感叹这真的是库洛姆的亲生女儿，如假包换。  
虽然是在夸他，可库洛姆一点也不高兴，女儿痛苦的样子他看在眼里，却什么也做不了，只能对他的挚友表达不满，逮到机会就埋怨鲁弗雷对别人家的孩子心狠手辣。对此鲁弗雷表示理解，不和他计较，但还是会提醒他收敛一点，不要表现得像个变态跟踪狂。

**Author's Note:**

> 后面没有了，爽完就没了。本来只是个黄色脑洞，结果写出这么多东西……算了，脆弱的露琪娜比床上的露琪娜更加美味（逃）


End file.
